


Craving You

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lio, Established GueiMeis, Fluff, GueiMeis are the best and worst wingmen alive, HOOTERS GALO, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Workplace Harassment, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: With an extra shot of patience and a healthy serving of compromise, half-full and half-empty can meet in the middle.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Craving You

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP PROMARE NATION! This originally started as a simple crack idea in my head and turned into the most coherently planned multi-fic to this date ahaha. Funny how that works! I couldn't have done it without the help of my lovely beta, Karpe Diem!! Also a big thanks to rapidgopher from the Creative Co-Op Discord for helping me with the summary! <3 Please note that the rating and tags will change in the future, since you can definitely expect some spicy times in the future :3c
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy these service industry shenanigans and horrors as much as I did writing them! I'll never tell which ones are made up and which ones are from personal experience, but yeah, there's...definitely some of both in here. >w<;;

This was it. The day that Lio Fotia quit this shitty dead end barista job. Literally anything would be better.

If he had a dime for every person who carelessly took someone else’s drink then laughed it off, called him ma’am or said he was way too pretty to be a barista, stared him down like a hawk while he made their drink, or brought their loud group of 20-something clearly loaded friends and didn’t tip, he’d have been rich enough to leave within his first month.

Holidays were always the most miserable time of year; everyone just got extra stupid. He'd lost count of how many people he'd given decaf out of spite today alone. His boss had caught onto his bad little habit, but hey, it brought customers back for more caffeine and boosted sales, so why stop him? Truly a money hungry bastard if he’d ever met one.

But this, THIS was the last straw. Half the store was sick and shouldn't be working, but meeting holiday demand was clearly more important. On top of it, said bastard had neglected to order enough milk for said holiday demand, so of course they were running out. Chances were they might pull through til the next shipment, but if Becky didn’t get her venti extra hot no foam extra cut eggnog latte, she’d probably have a stroke and take everyone down with her. So what bullshit plan did their genius store manager come up with?

“No need to panic. We’ll simply trade some product with the restaurant down the street.” Kray had announced calmly after another brutal morning rush.

Mind you, there was another coffee shop about fifteen minutes up the road. The cheap fuck had a car, that’s what cars were for! Furthermore, the closest restaurant was… “The Hooters? Really?”

Kray must have read the irritation on Lio’s usually stoic face- or perhaps his nails tapping at the desk gave it away? Either way, the blonde flawlessly kept his composure. “It’s just good business practice. I’m friends with the owner; such trades promote positive relations between companies and save resources that, in turn, get passed down.” He gave Lio a smile that was far too sweet. “To employees like yourself, for instance.”

Lio wondered how easily he could get away with murder. “How lucky for us,” he said flatly. Surely those precious resources helped so much with the full-time hours on top of full-time school that he barely managed, just to stay afloat. “Though I wonder what establishments with completely different demographics and menus have to offer each other.” 

“Most restaurants have a need for both coffee and milk. Biar mentioned being low on stock as well, so it works perfectly. You should give me a bit more credit.” Kray clasped a hand onto Lio’s shoulder. “Since you’re so invested in this exchange, you can be the one to facilitate it. I do so appreciate your initiative.”

~~~

So here he was, dragging a small utility cart piled high with coffee beans down the street. Snowflakes swirled around him, face reddened from anger and the cold that raged outside and within. Lio sniffled and sighed. This sickness had lingered for almost a month now. Even the first day, when he was running a fever and could barely speak, Kray had nagged him about calling in. He still couldn’t fathom why Kray wouldn’t fire him. Was it because, despite his bitterness, he was still quite competent at his job? Because of the extra revenue from the decaf fiasco? Or because many regulars had an obvious crush and came by to flirt? As though stupidly staring at him and tipping him an extra dollar would seriously make him fall head over heels?

Resigning himself to his fate as he walked up to the obnoxiously orange building, his only relief was that it had been him to go instead of Thyma. She never resisted Kray and was even more sickly than he. But like everyone else, she needed the money, and they needed "all bodies on the floor”, as Kray so tactfully put it. And god forbid a sweet, somewhat naive and pretty girl like her go alone to a place made for the male gaze.

Lio didn’t shame women, or anyone else for showing off; so long as people were happy and not hurting others they should do whatever the hell they wanted. It was the culture around places like this that made his skin crawl. You had to be a ridiculous standard of ‘attractive’ just to be considered for employment, had to be okay with kissing ass and constantly being ogled. They marketed it as glamorous when in reality, it merely enforced ridiculous, dangerous ideals of beauty and femininity. Like hell he wanted anyone to associate him with a place like that, for any reason.

He'd be in and out of this bullshit as fast as possible.

Upon entering, he was greeted with the expected: scantily clad women, the smell of cheap beer and wings, and way too much shouting over some big guys kicking a tiny ball on the TV.

"Welcome to Hooters hon, what can I do for you?" Bountiful cleavage peeking through a pinstripe blazer greeted him. Just about any man who beheld this woman fell weak to her charms: vivid lavender hair piled high, blue eyes framed by smoky eyeliner, plump red lips, and a perfect hourglass figure.

Not this guy. Lio was moreso disturbed at how doll-like she looked. One glance at her nametag confirmed, Biar Colossus. Yup, this must be the bastard’s buddy. Not surprising.

"Kray sent me," he mumbled, averting his eyes.

One finely groomed eyebrow arched, lips slightly curling up, face otherwise remaining blank. "Oh? You must be that sweet boy he's always talking about," she purred, eyeing him up and down. Lio turned red in irritation. "No need to be shy, sweetie.” She winked at him, and he thought he might puke. Turning towards the kitchen, she called out, "Galo dear, the delivery boy is here."

Just like Kray, way too damn fake and condescending. Lio tapped his foot, ready to dash out of here and never come back. Maybe shove his foot up a certain blonde's asshole and tell him to fuck off once and for--

"Comin'!" Lio was so irritated that he didn't register the man running up to them til he was nearly face to face with--

Tits. Guy tits. Big ones. He stepped back a bit in surprise, glancing up at a tall guy with even taller blue hair. His eyes helplessly trailed down to the same Hooters uniform, low-cut shirt taut across his wide chest. Thick arms shouldered two platters laiden with food, and he gave Lio a blinding smile as he rushed past.

“I’ll be right back, just gotta hand these out!” The guy zoomed to a table nearby, by some miracle not dropping his trays.

“Galo, will you quit running?! You’re gonna break something!” a pink-haired waitress scolded. She was dwarfed by Galo but still muscular in her own right, could probably take him in a fight. Looked about ready to prove that right now.

"Not to worry, Aina, I have a permit!"

"A picture of your employee of the month award pinned to your chest doesn't count!"

Galo had already checked out of the conversation. He delivered the food and proceeded to chat up the guests as though they were close friends. Seemed to genuinely enjoy it, too. Good on him; Lio couldn’t relate.

Sighing, Lio began scrolling through his phone to pass the time. He ignored the ruckus until he spotted that vivid blue heading towards him again. Galo was returning the empty trays when a customer approached, her coy expression promising trouble. “Aw, your hands are full. Guess I’ll have to put your tip here then!”

Lio felt a vein in his head twitch as the woman slipped a twenty between his pecs. Galo’s eyes went wide, eyebrows furrowing briefly before he was all smiles and laughs once more. “Much appreciated! Have a great one, hope to see ya soon!”

“The feeling is mutual, stud.” She eyed him like a piece of meat once more before walking away in a manner Lio presumed she thought was sexy. It wasn’t. Looked like a damn idiot who gave zero shits about personal space.

That same chipper voice broke him out of his irritated stupor. "Heya! Sorry for the wait and thanks for comin' all the way over here!" Galo chirped, bending down to grab the coffee beans. Lio wheezed quietly; those shorts left little to the imagination. "Thought we were gonna run out before the rush!"

Lio stared at the floor, glancing back when Galo picked up the six heavy bolts of coffee like it was nothing. "It's no big deal, I just came down the street...uh, you can use the cart you know."

"No need!" Galo dashed back to the kitchen, returning with six jugs of milk cradled in his arms. His chest was practically as big as two of them side to side! It didn't help that the moisture had soaked through his shirt, the contour of his pecs far too visible--Lio looked away again. Unlike some people, he had self control.

"Here ya go! I didn't know there was a coffee shop so close, I'll have to drop by sometime!"

"Not necessary, save your money." He spoke without thinking, tired and flustered and not quite able to process this day anymore. It was true that he should go to a nicer place at least. But Galo looked a bit surprised and hurt. Lio wanted to smack himself. Yeah, way to make the guy who just got groped feel better.

"You okay, bud? You look kinda pale. And red. Weird combination." This guy seriously cared about his well-being even after he'd been an ass?

Lio sighed and grabbed the cart, turning away. "Just need to get back. Thanks." Just needed this weird, embarrassing day to end.

Galo waved, still smiling. "All right, well, nice meeting you! Rest up when ya can!"

Heat seared across Lio's cheeks. He wanted to respond but couldn't. It was best that he kept his distance anyway.

Galo found himself scratching his cheek and staring after Lio til Biar called him back.

Upon returning, the rest of Lio's day went by in a blur, mind in a fog. He ignored Kray's patronizing thanks, was short even with Thyma. Thank goodness Meis and Gueira hadn't been around for this. They'd never let him live it down.

Six more agonizing hours passed. He was too numb to bother giving anyone sass, went into autopilot mode and gave everyone their caffeine. Even the assholes.

Lio finally found himself in bed. He stared up at the ceiling, eyes fluttering, mind pleadingly seeking purchase in the release of sleep and dreams. Alas, necessity brought his gaze to the stack of homework that was due tomorrow.

He hadn’t quit after all.

His job praised self-sacrifice as some fucked up indicator of one’s work ethic.

That shameless restaurant didn’t discriminate with who they allowed to be harassed in the name of customer satisfaction.

What a fucked up day to remind him why he had to get his ass up and study.

With an exhausted sigh, he chugged another cup of coffee and hauled out his laptop.

~~~

Four hours after he crashed, Lio's alarm rang. It took him several moments to stir, wanting to just slam the snooze button and rest for once.

Of course, he rose like a zombie, grumbling and decaying regardless. He couldn’t afford to fail this class too. A degree was the only sure way he knew of to escape that hellhole...and the crippling debt that would ensue after graduation. Funny how that worked.

Bleary-eyed, he glared at the calendar on his phone. Class in thirty minutes, closing shift at work. Yesterday, it had been a mid shift then hours of homework. No wonder his sleep schedule and habits in general were so out of whack--

Class in thirty minutes.

Fuck.

Once more, Lio skipped breakfast, unless you counted a hastily brewed cup of coffee a meal. He quickly made himself presentable, then mounted his motorcycle and took off down the street. Managed to get there just in time and remain conscious for the next four hours til class ended and he could rush to grab lunch before work. Or, maybe he wouldn’t. Didn’t really have an appetite.

His one saving grace? The professor noticed how exhausted and forlorn he looked.

“Lio, are you doing all right? You’ve seemed quite out of it for the past...well, for a while now.”

“Depends. Did I pass?”

His teacher gave him a sympathetic look. “You shouldn’t have anything to worry about. Your scores are doing better, I’m impressed.”

Lio let out a little hum of relief, the tension that left his body rendering him boneless as though he’d pass out. “Good.”

“Why not go celebrate tonight? Treat yourself a little. I know you’re working hard Lio, but you’ve got to have some fun too. Rest is also extremely advisable.”

With a soft snort and shake of his head, Lio stood from his desk. “I’ll put that in my notes. Am I free to go?”

The professor sighed. “Just take care of yourself.”

“The thought is appreciated.” Lio exitted the classroom, mumbling to himself. “I’ll relax when I’ve graduated.”

As if. That would be just the beginning.

~~~

Since he managed to pass the exam, Lio supposed he deserved to eat something. Once he got to work, he looked over the case, deciding which frozen, thawed and marketed as gourmet meal he would have. At least he got it for free.

“Ah, Lio, there you are.” Kray approached him just as he was about to check out. Of course. “I do so appreciate your help yesterday. I hate to ask more of you-” Like hell he did. “-but Thyma’s fever has gotten worse. I had to send her home immediately.” About a week too late to start caring, asshole. “We also had someone call out last minute.” Let him guess, the inconsiderate prick who pulled this shit regularly but Kray never did anything because said prick was a kiss-up? “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to clock in early?”

Lio wordlessly put his food away and stomped to the back. If he didn’t cover, Thyma would get even more passive shit later for being absent. Kray’s voice had ruined his appetite anyway. Meis slipped him a cup of four espresso shots as he clocked in; he downed it in one go.

Once the afternoon rush subsided and the bastard in charge had finally left for the day, Lio bonked his head against the espresso machine and groaned.

“Just four more hours, amirite?” Gueira teased, patting him on the back.

Lio flipped him off just as another order printed, righting himself and grabbing a cup for the drink. “Give me a break, I had a long night.”

“Geez, I get it but I ain’t exactly bright-eyed either. Meis and I both opened and we gotta close too...how many hours even is that?”

Meis shrugged. “Lost count. Speaking of which, we heard you were a class act yesterday. Kray’s really appreciative of your hard work as of late.”

“Yeah!” Gueira pouted, crossing his arms. “You tryin’ to make us look bad? We have a reputation to uphold here!”

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Lio grumbled over the noise of grinding coffee.

“It’s definitely admirable that you go through so much to cover our backs,” Meis agreed. “Besides, you deserved a short break to go enjoy yourself.”

Lio was about to thank him for having his side, but that glint in his eye and ever-so-slight smirk made him pause. Did they seriously hear about--

“Too true! Maybe you’ll loosen up if ya eat some eye candy more often!”

“What the hell are you on about?” A futile attempt; there was no escaping now.

These guys were like family but god, Lio wanted to smack the stupid leer off their faces. He swore they shared the same brain cell. “Don’t tell me you thought we wouldn’t find out!” Gueira elbowed him and winked. “We know all about your little field trip. Got to see some serious honkers?”

Lio nearly spilled his drink. “Stop.”

“Some real badonkers?” Meis chimed in, far too calmly.

Yup. Same brain cell.

“I assure you it was anything but pleasant,” Lio mumbled as he slid the drink to the customer. “Who told you anyway?” 

“Thyma,” the two said in unison.

Lio puffed up his cheeks and sighed. He couldn't be mad at the sweet girl even if he tried.

“I felt so bad for him,” Gueira said in a high-pitched voice, posing dramatically. “He came in flushed from head to toe and seemed so unfocused the rest of the day! Poor Lio!!”

Him, however, he could get mad at. Quite mad. “Am I not allowed to be livid after all that shit?”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t be all blushin’ and spacin’ out over some girls. Word’s been goin’ around that they’ve got a dashing himbo as their new centerfold, perky in all the right ways.” 

Gueira simpered as Lio twitched. “Kray has the biggest, most overgrown and disproportionate tits out of anyone I’ve ever seen. I believe I’m highly desensitized and disgusted by the concept now,” Lio half-lied. They _were some big knockers. Took the right person to rock them properly though--damnit. He flushed, effectively betraying himself._

__

__

“Ha, gotcha!” Gueira smiled smugly, folding his arms. You’re transparent as a glass of water, Lio.”

Before Lio could grab the steam wand and blast Gueira with it, the woman he’d just served slid up to the bar, frowning expectantly. “Water? Did you get my ice water?”

Lio sent Gueira a death stare before grabbing a cup and scooping ice into it.

“No, I don’t want ice in it! Just water!”

Deeeeep breaths. He dumped out the ice, moving to fill the cup under the harpy’s watchful eyes.

“Wait, I can’t drink that much! Just gimmie a small!”

Did he want to kill or die right now? About a 50/50. In the interest of his well-being, Gueira wisely slunk to the back to (maybe) actually do his job.

Meis hummed, staring across the mostly empty cafe. “Anyway. How’d your exam go?”

Lio shrugged. “Passed.”

“Knew you would.” Meis smiled. “We should do something tonight to celebrate.”

Rolling his eyes, Lio scoffed. “Why does everyone keep saying that? No need to celebrate something that’s expected of me.”

“That so?” Meis chuckled softly, returning to cleaning the counters. “Whatever you say, Boss.”

“You can stop calling me that anytime. Seriously.”

“Gotcha, Boss.”

They were actually gonna be the death of him. But he had no idea where he’d be without them.

More time passed in a dull drone, with hardly any customers for the next couple hours. Finally, time came to close up shop. No one in the lobby, most people having headed home to huddle in bed and warm up from the snow. He got to close with Meis and Gueira tonight, which was both a blessing and a curse. Especially considering what happened next.

Lio was pouring out the coffee they hadn’t used when he heard it, the dreaded five words no one wanted to hear just minutes til closing.

“Are you guys still open?”

He expected Meis’ tone to be barely polite, so the genuinely pleasant reply made him turn around to see why--

“Oh hey, it’s you!”

There stood Mr. Big Tits McGee, the guy from Hooters, except he wasn’t so obviously well-endowed now beneath a poofy red winter jacket. His tan cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold, snowflakes sprinkled across his body. How could someone switch from absolute Adonis to sweet cherub in a matter of hours--

“Uh, hey dude, your hands!”

Oh. He was spilling coffee onto his fingers now. “I’m fine. Don’t even feel it.” That was true, he’d gotten so used to dealing with scalding liquids that it no longer bothered him. What did irk him was how easily this guy distracted him. Again.

But, Lio had already been an ass earlier. Someone who’d smiled and wished him well didn’t deserve that. Especially when this guy clearly had his own bullshit going on. He glanced at the order, mumbling something to Meis before going to start on it.

"Wait, how much do I owe you?" Galo asked in confusion, staring at the zeroed out total.

"He didn't use his freebies earlier so he gave them to you," Meis said with a smile that was far too charming. "Must've taken a shine to--"

The whir of the espresso machine silenced him, along with Lio's soul-piercing glare. Meis smiled coyly as he tucked some of the loose hair from his ponytail away from his face. A hint of his southern accent came out as he waved Galo off. "Don’t be a stranger now.”

A flush rose on Galo’s cheeks, lips parting slightly in surprise before splitting into a bashful grin. “Thank you!”

He shuffled towards the bar, but not before Meis strolled by Lio and whispered, “You really do have good taste. Who’d have thought.” The damn imp vanished to the back room quick as he came, leaving the two alone.

Why did he have so many barista power weapons at his disposal and no chance to use them on these guys?! Lio let out a deep breath through his nostrils, focusing on the velvety foam before him. This late at night, all he cared about was tossing shit in a cup fast as possible so he could get the hell out, quality be damned. This time? He actually wanted to make it good.

“Lio?”

Startling slightly, he looked up into bright blue eyes. “How did you know my...oh. Right.” Sometimes he still forgot about the name tag.

As if reading his mind, Galo laughed. “I get ya! I always forget people stare at my chest cause my name’s right above it!"

Yeahh, totally the reason. Was he that oblivious? Or joking and completely aware? Why did he have to make him think about his pecs again?

Galo cleared his throat quietly, rubbing at his neck. “I never got to introduce myself properly.”

“Nope.” Come on Lio, you have a bigger vocabulary than that. “Me neither. Our jobs take the liberty of doing that for us.” ...okay, maybe too many words.

Something like sympathy and understanding flickered in Galo’s smile. “I’m Galo! Galo Thymos! No one can truly present you to the world except for you!”

Lio blinked, and for the first time that day, he snickered. Not a full on laugh, but with a week of nothing but work and cramming, the little rush of endorphins was a welcome relief. “Lio. Lio Fotia. You make a good point.”

He slowly poured the frothy milk into the mix of chai, vanilla, hot water and espresso, daring to meet Galo’s curious gaze as he reached into the fridge. “You wanted whipped cream, right?”

Galo tilted his head, far too akin to a puppy, the light in his expression seeming permanently fixed to his face and growing brighter. “I did, but I’d hate to cover up that awesome latte art! I’ll take it as is!”

Art? He wasn’t trying to make any design in particular. Just a skilled flick of his wrist and bam, he made--

A heart.

Time went by in a flash after that. Lio stared stupidly at his creation just long enough for Meis to creep behind him and smirk. “Huh. Cute.”

Startled, Lio lost his grip on the whipped cream, which hit the ground just hard enough to send the pressurized contents spraying all over him. And Gueira popped his head out just in time to see Lio covered in white stuff as Galo fussed over him.

“Bring a damn mop out while you’re back there, geez!” Meis shouted over Gueira’s howling, his own body shaking with restrained laughter.

“You okay? Sorry about that!” Galo fret, waving his hands as though he wanted to leap behind the counter and help.

“Not your fault. It’s cream and vanilla, I’ll live.” At least the whip hid Lio’s pinked cheeks. He quickly put a lid on the cup before he bothered to start cleaning himself, half out of habit and half wanting that treacherous foam out of his sight.

“If you’re sure, I’ll make it up to ya by savoring this coffee like it’ll be my last!” Galo carefully popped the lid off to snap a picture before securing it once more, taking a big sip. His eyes lit up and he bounced on his heel. “Totally set for the night now! Even if this was gonna be my last, I wouldn’t allow it!”

Lio felt his cheeks inflating with laughter. Was this guy’s switch always on? He’d been this energetic earlier too. “Late night?” he offered, wiping the last of the mess off his face.

“Yup, got some personal projects to catch up on. Gonna chill with some games after that, then sleep, work and repeat, haha.”

Oh, did Lio know the feeling. Most conversation with customers was bare minimum and anyone who rambled about their day drove him mad. This time, he actually felt intrigued. He opened his mouth to reply, but Gueira beat him to it.

“Sorry Lio, gotta close up shop. Already two minutes past.”

Convinced that this week had it out for him, Lio just grunt in reply. “Best of luck,” he mumbled, moving to let Galo out so he could lock the doors.

“Thanks man, seriously! You too! You’re definitely a master at your craft!”

Heat rose to his face again. “Thanks? I wouldn’t call it a craft but the thought is appreciated.”

Galo gave him the most sincere smile that sent something fluttering in his chest. “I beg to differ. Good night, Lio. I’ll see ya around.”

The click of the lock felt more hollow tonight than ever.

Half an hour later, the three emerged into the night. Gueira sighed, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. “What a day. Can ya ever forgive me for driving your honey away, Lio? I don’t think I could if I were you.”

“Not my honey. It’s the teasing that I can’t forgive.”

Meis put an arm around Gueira to steady him as he wobbled. “Come on Cupid, let’s get your cherub ass to bed.”

Gueira snorted and leaned against him. “You’re the angel for waking up early to take on that double shift with me. Thanks, babe.”

“Anytime, love.”

Lio averted his eyes from the impending makeout session. “Get a room.”

“Don’t worry man, Cupid’s arrow will pierce the heavens for ya soon, just like it did for me. Heh. Cause he’s my angel. And I’m gonna pierce--”

Lio was already halfway down the street. “ _Good night._ ”

Flopping onto his bed, Lio prepared for sleep to take him promptly. His stomach rumbled just as his eyes flickered. Normally, he'd ignore it, even if he hadn't eaten all day, as was the case now.

Something made him get up anyway. He rustled through the fridge and ate two slices of cold pizza before passing out on his couch.

The next day and those following were as humdrum and mundane as the rest, with one exception. Galo came to visit everyday without fail. Sometimes dashing in a minute before close, spouting apologies left and right and tipping extra, sometimes fogging up the glass in the morning as he diligently waited for them to open. Regardless, he was always there. After Meis blabbed about Lio’s bad eating habits, he’d bring him food from work whenever he could.

“I snagged this for you fresh from the kitchen! Is your lunch soon? Make sure you eat up!”

“By fresh from the kitchen, you mean you stole it?”

Galo would sweat and laugh, scratching at his cheek and averting his gaze. “Hey now, steal is a really strong word!”

Lio would then glare at him, moreso for comedic effect the way Galo got so flustered each time. “You’re not using your markouts on me, are you?”

And Galo would jump a bit and wave his hands insistently. “No, of course not! That would make me a hypocrite and there’s no way I’d allow that! Everyone deserves a good meal, and that’s one of the most important principles above all others, so with that in mind--”

“Varys is so gonna kick your ass when he finds out.” Lio would laugh and shake his head amidst Galo’s whines.

“Wish the worst on me will ya, geez! See if I bring you anything else!”

Of course, he always did. Lio found himself enjoying and looking forward to his company more with each day that passed. In a world where nothing was certain and he put stock in very little, Galo was one habit he didn’t mind. One thing that was certain.

Until one day, he didn’t come in.

Lio waited a few minutes outside after closing, just to see if he was running late. He realized how stupid he must look and went home, promptly curling up under the covers and staring out the window. Galo had a busy life, as they all did. No big deal.

No sign of him the next day either. Or the next. Once a week had passed, Lio stopped looking for him. It was normal, regulars came and went all the time. He had better things to worry about. 

This was why he didn’t like getting attached.

On the night before Christmas Eve, the other closing barista wouldn’t stop rambling about their plans for the holiday and all they had to do that night. They rushed off as soon as the doors locked. Meis lingered a moment with Lio as the smaller man lit a cigarette.

“Gueira and I aren’t doing much, you’re welcome to join us--”

“Pass.”

Lio sighed at the look on Meis’ face, exhaling billowing pillars of smoke into the air like a dragon restraining its flame. “Thank you, though. Sorry.”

Meis paused before nodding. “If you change your mind, you know where to find us. Boss.”

Lio didn’t bother to correct him this time.

He knew where to find Galo too. Perhaps he should’ve returned the favor and visited him at work. But his stance on that place wasn’t going to change just because a regular- a very sweet, funny, relatable and handsome one- happened to work there. Shouldn’t they have at least exchanged contact info, then?

Lio stomped his finished cigarette into the snow, discarding it and lighting another. Yeah right.

The embers began to fade just as the snowfall grew heavier. He’d head home, pretend the next two days weren’t happening, probably plan to get shit-faced on New Year’s.

His cigarette hit the ground once more, but he didn’t put it out this time. He was too busy staring in disbelief at the unmistakable poof of blue barrelling his way.

“LIOOOOOOOO!!”

Galo skidded to a stop right before him, huffing and puffing and half-hidden behind a massive stack of carryout boxes. “LIO, I--” He paused, looking down at the offending cigarette and stomping it out before continuing. “LIO I’M SO SORRY! I wanted to come by I really did but things got crazy and I just couldn’t keep up!! I brought you some food for everyday I was gone to make up for it!”

Lio just gaped at him as if he saw a ghost. A ridiculous ghost with cheeks flushed from effort, hair that was usually organized chaos now a completely disheveled mess.

“...Varys finally caught you, didn’t he?”

Galo pouted defiantly. “It was kinda hard not to with all these boxes, but I was determined! And for your information, he didn’t beat my ass! He just gave me a noogie and a strong warning!”

Lio tried to restrain his snickering and failed miserably. “From what you’ve told me, a noogie from him sounds like having your head dragged across concrete. Looks like it too.”

One might swear that Galo’s hair drooped even more. “Are you mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?” Lio half-lied. He was more angry with himself at how much he missed him, how relieved he was to see him again.

“So that’s a no?”

“It’s not a yes.”

“Lio.”

“What?”

“Can you please throw that cigarette away.”

“...you changed gears really quickly.”

“It’s making me antsy!”

“You’re something else, Galo Thymos.” Lio couldn’t stop the upward twitch of his lips as he tossed the cigarette into the trash. “I guess I’ll find a way to get all these home, then,” he added, reaching for the stack of boxes.

Galo brightened, but fretted just as quickly. “Oh, right...guess I should’ve thought about that, huh? Sorry.”

Lio thought for a moment. “It is a lot. Why don’t you take half of them home with you? Whatever you don’t finish, you can bring when you see me again.” He smirked. “That should delay your next ass beating a bit longer.”

“Ohh, that’s a good idea--hey!!”

“Thank you, by the way.” Lio let himself smile a bit wider, round face framed by the hair he kept in a ponytail for work and the snowflakes falling down.

Galo’s grin was brighter than the streetlamps flickering to life around them. He awkwardly shuffled and slid half the boxes into Lio’s arms, fidgeting with his hair now that he had a hand free. “Lio?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you doing anything this holiday?”

Oh.

Of all the things he expected to hear, that wasn’t one of them. It was a perfectly normal question, but the way he asked it…

“No.”

“Not into the whole Christmas thing?”

“...no.”

Galo seemed to search his face before gently pressing. “...no friends or family in town?”

Lio searched his face back before looking away.

“...no.”

Galo gave him the same understanding, utterly soft smile from when he first visited the coffee shop.

“Me neither.”

Lio was looking at him again.

“Do you...wanna do something maybe? Just goof off and have some fun?”

The snow was coming down hard now, but all Lio could focus on were the earnest eyes that stared down at him. “Like what?”

Galo’s mind seemed to conk for a moment before a lightbulb dinged. “We could always hit up the gym!”

Lio arched an eyebrow and actually laughed. “The gym?”

“Yeah! Perfect way to get some stress out and recharge! Quality bro time, ya know? My membership allows one guest so you wouldn’t have to pay!”

He truly was something. “...I’ll think about it. Come see me tomorrow.”

Galo beamed and nodded affirmatively. “Sweet, I’ll be there in the afternoon! I promise!”

Lio chuckled, finally taking note of the weather. “We should get home before the roads get icy.”

“Oh, right! You get home safe now, I’ll see ya tomorrow!”

“You too. Good night, Galo.”

“G’night, Lio!”

Lio sped back to his dorm, his heart racing as fast as his bike. After showering, he snuggled into his comfiest pajamas and did his skincare routine that he'd been neglecting. Self-care, what a concept. Feeling more refreshed inside and out, he ate two boxes of the food Galo had brought, full stomach lulling him to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I be able to use Studio Killers for the chapter names all the way to the end? Find out on the next exciting episode--
> 
> And for plenty more Promare, follow me on Twitter (if you're 18+ please!!) @firebugdukes!!


End file.
